Acertando as Contas
by goruden
Summary: Após o incidente com El Macho, Gru tenta levar sua vida em diante, ainda como consultor da AVL com sua parceira Lucy e também com suas filhas. Mas a vida do ex-vilão está muito longe do "felizes para sempre"...
1. Calmaria depois da tempestade

**_Primeira fic br? Espero que alguém possa lê-la D: ... Eu escrevi em pt pelo meu vocabulário precário do inglês, mas se alguém quiser traduzi-la (desde que ponha link para a original) eu aceito numa boa 3 _**

**_Boa fic ae~_**

* * *

Despicable Me e personagens não me pertencem. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas é mera coincidência.

* * *

Pedaços de rocha fumegante ainda caíam perto deles. Gru e Lucy estavam agora, junto dos minions, num barco, tentando chegar até a margem. Os minions gritavam para que ele remasse, mas o ex-vilão sorria e parecia não se importar. Estava num transe profundo, hipnotizado por Lucy. A espiã por sua vez também o observava de forma amável e carinhosa, desviando para o mar quando alguma pedra batia no mesmo por simples reflexo (e também por conta do olhar de Gru), sabia que deveria estar rubro de vergonha, como uma adolescente.

Um helicóptero então cortou os céus, passando baixo pelo barco, levantando ondas e fazendo a volta. Isso tirou completamente a concentração dos dois que olharam surpresos para tal. O helicóptero chegou perto deles e abaixou uma escada de cordas. Da porta Gru e Lucy puderam ver o rosto sério de Silas Ramsbottom e não perderam tempo em subir à bordo. Gru foi na frente, com Lucy e os minions logo atrás. Dave, logo atrás da ruiva, tentou se aproveitar da situação para olhar por baixo do vestido da moça, mas levou uma puxada de Phil, o minion atrás dele, irritado com o amigo pela malícia.

"Hey vocês aí!" Gru gritou, olhando para seus empregados amarelos num tom contrariado que fez Lucy rir.

Quando todos finalmente subiram no helicóptero, Silas fez menção de dizer algo, mas foi cortado rapidamente por Gru gesticulando com a mão.

"Primeiro eu quero ver minhas filhas, depois conversamos..."

"Certamente..." Silas respondeu com seriedade, juntando as mãos e permanecendo calado o resto do caminho. Felizmente o percusso não durou mais do que cinco minutos e todos desceram do helicóptero finalmente. Gru foi atacado por Margo, Edith e Agnes num grande abraço, seguido dos minions recém curados. Dr. Nefario andou até eles com energia.

"Que bom que está bem, Gru! Quase pensamos que seria o seu fim!"

"Eu quase achei também, Doutor!" Gru comentou ao se levantar do abraço. As meninas se dirigiram para Lucy, que estava quieta até então.

"Você se machucou? Vai ficar bem?" Margo perguntou e segurou a mão de Lucy com ternura.

"Vai ter que levar ponto?!" Edith questionou, quase tão animada com a possibilidade do que realmente preocupada. Agnes começou a chorar baixinho enquanto abraçava uma das pernas da espiã.

"Não faz mais isso, Lucy. Eu não quero te perder" Ela disse aos choramingos. Lucy agachou e abraçou a pequena, pegou-a no colo e sorriu para todas as três.

"Nada que um banho de espuma e uma boa noite de sono não possam curar! Hehe... E eu não vou mais a lugar algum" disse decidida. As meninas sorriram de volta e a abraçaram. O diretor da AVL suspirou e limpou a garganta para que todos se voltassem para ele e foi o que aconteceu.

"Senhor Gru e Agente Lucy, muito bom trabalho" falou simplesmente. Gru ficou vermelho de raiva de imediato e chegou perto do homem com pisadas fortes.

"Só tem isso a dizer?! Achou ter pego o cara certo quando _eu_ quem estava certo o tempo inteiro! Colocou minha família e sua própria agente em perigo de morte e só diz "bom trabalho"?! Silas continuou sério ao receber as acusações e gesticulou para que Gru parasse.

"Deixe-me terminar... Sim, estávamos errados sobre o suspeito que prendemos e deveríamos ter dado mais valor ao El Macho, entretanto, se este vilão El Macho criou um exército com os _seus_ empregados, não espere receber tantas glorificações assim..."

"Huh?! Eu fui ROUBADO! Na cara de pau! E Dr. Nefario os curou! Isso não quer dizer nada?"

"Quer dizer que não vai perder seu emprego, senhor Gru. Somente isso." E voltou-se para Lucy, ignorando de vez as caretas de Gru, que apenas não quis acreditar no que aquele maldito havia dito, apertou o cenho e suspirou de cansaço.

"Agente Lucy, conversaremos mais tarde sobre sua desobediência. Não pense que eu deixarei isso passar só por que o caso do PX-41 foi finalmente resolvido. Parabenizo-a sim, mas isso foi arriscado e contra as normas da agência. Sabe disso." Gru ouviu aquilo e pos a mão no casaco para puxar alguma de suas armas, mas foi parado por Nefario e o olhar de Lucy para ele, dizendo que estava tudo bem. Lucy colocou Agnes no chão e com o olhar sério começou:

"Sei que isso pode levar à minha demissão. Estou a par das consequências." Disse formalmente, o tom um tanto melancólico.

" Sim, mas depois trataremos sobre isso. Voltem para casa e descansem, entrarei em contato com cada um de vocês quando achar que devo." Silas terminou e voltou ao helicóptero, deixando todos ali sozinhos. Um silêncio reinou por algum momento e Lucy percebeu Gru coçando o queixo, olhando para seus minions.

"O que está pensando?"

"Numa maneira de levar todos para casa em duas viagens"

* * *

**Primeiro capítulo é pequeno, mas espero que continuem lendo, o próximo está quase pronto e é bem divertido 3**


	2. A ligação

**Opaaaa... Mais um cap saindo. Esse eu achei bem divertido de escrever~ Por enquanto eu vou pegar leve e fazer umas coisas meio água com açúcar. Depois a parada vai esquentar oaheoaeaoh Boa leitura! **

* * *

Na tarde seguinte do acontecido, a vida parecia ter voltado ao normal. Gru estava distraído em seu escritório, rodando na mão o cartão que Lucy havia lhe dado sem saber exatamente o que fazer, lembrando tudo sobre o dia anterior.

Depois de finalmente ter tido a ideia para levar todos os seus minions de volta usando as mesmas grades em forma de esfera que eles antes estavam presos, todos seguiam para casa e Lucy havia aceitado a carona depois das meninas tanto terem replicado. Gru percebeu que ela estava um pouco fora de órbita, talvez pela possibilidade da perda do emprego. O trabalho significava muito para ela afinal, ele imaginou...

_"Então... Você... Vai ficar mesmo bem?" Gru perguntou sem jeito à Lucy, já na porta do prédio onde ela morava. _

_"Eu vou, parceiro... Depois a gente se fala..." Ela forçou um sorriso e o observou por um momento, depois passou a desviar o olhar que ele lançou de volta à ela. Gru entendeu que ela precisava de um tempo sozinha. Ela era geralmente muito agitada, mas parecia ser outra pessoa no momento._

_"Vamos indo então, err... Até mais." Ele disse enquanto voltava ao tanque e balançava a mão dando tchau. Lucy deu outro sorriso e também acenou. As meninas acenaram de dentro do carro e os minions também._

_"Gru... Liga pra ela mais tarde. Ela parece bem triste pra mim." Margo comentou enquanto Gru ligava o motor e seguia de volta para a estrada._

_"Eu sei, eu sei..."_

Mas desde então Gru não havia retornado. Não sabia exatamente o que dizer, o que perguntar. Ela o ligaria se tivesse perdido o emprego, não é? Não. Não tinha o número dele... Começou a refletir. E se tivesse perdido e não pudesse mais falar com ele ou vê-lo? E se a AVL não perdesse tempo e a mandasse novamente para a Austrália? Não! Eles ainda são parceiros! Não pode ser assim! Gru pegou no telefone e começou a teclar de forma decidida, mas levou um susto com a porta sendo escancarada pelas meninas correndo para dentro junto de alguns minions e pos o telefone de volta no gancho.

"Oi Gru!" As três disseram em uníssono.

"Qual é a de vocês? Eu tô ocupado!" Ele falou num tom frustrado e suspirou.

"O que está fazendo de tão importante que ainda não ligou pra Lucy?" Margo perguntou ao seu pai adotivo, sorrindo de forma marota por ter o pego de surpresa.

"Eu...! Eu já ia fazer isso até vocês chegarem!" Gru respondeu, elevando a voz.

"Liga logo! E não derreta o telefone dessa vez!" Margo replicou.

"Quem contou isso?! Stuart tem uma boca muito grande, vou pegar esse maldito!"

"Não muda o assunto! Liga logo!" Edith disse aos pulos, perdendo a paciência. Gru se viu vencido. Engoliu em seco e lentamente levou a mão ao telefone, como se estivesse prestes a tocar num tigre adormecido. Quando finalmente chegou ao telefone este passou a tocar dando um susto em todos no cômodo, principalmente Gru que estremeceu na poltrona, sem saber o que fazer.

"Atende o telefone!" As três irmãs gritaram juntas e Gru o fez.

"... Err... alô?"

"E aí, Gru? Tudo bem? É a Lucy!"

"Lucy?" Gritou incrédulo. As meninas sorriram umas as outras pela notícia. Mas Gru parecia confuso. "Como conseguiu esse número?"

"Vou te dizer, não foi fácil, mas eu sempre dou o meu jeitinho! Hehe!" Lucy riu e parecia extremamente contente. Havia voltado ao seu normal, Gru presumiu.

"Por que toda essa felicidade?"

"Ah! Você percebeu! É por que eu não fui demitida! YAY!" Ela gritou ao telefone em euforia. Gru não pode deixar de sorrir pela amiga.

"Isso é realmente uma boa notícia!"

"Sim! É por isso que eu estou ligando! Acho que tal notícia merece uma comemoração! Por termos tido sucesso na missão e também por que eu... Ainda não te agradeci de forma apropriada por ter salvado a minha vida." Lucy comentou ainda muito eufórica, mas abaixando a voz e transformando-a num tom tímido em sua última frase. No outro lado da linha Gru começou a ficar vermelho e as meninas perceberam isso rapidamente.

"O que ela tá dizendo?" Agnes perguntou preocupada.

"É! Diz pra gente!" Edith falou e Margo afirmou com a cabeça. Gru colocou a mão no telefone e sussurrou:

"Ela...Tá me chamando pra um encontro!" E voltou ao telefone. "Err... Certo! O que tem em mente, Lucy?" tentou parecer descontraído, mas o nervosismo era tanto que isso era impossível.

"Eu não faço a menor ideia... Algo em mente, parceiro?"

"Uhg! Ela passou a bola pra mim!" Gru sussurrou novamente às crianças.

"E daí? Ela só facilitou o seu trabalho." Margo respondeu, risonha.

"Tá! Que seja! Mas o que eu faço?"

"Talvez seja muito em cima da hora para um jantar fora..." Margo começou a pensar.

"Por que você não cozinha pra ela?" Agnes disse, subindo ao colo do pai, olhando-o de forma inocente.

"Boa ideia! Você é um bom cozinheiro, Gru!" Margo afirmou. Do outro Lado da linha, Lucy ria. Estava ouvindo tudo desde o começo.

"Tá bem! Tá bem! Vou fazer isso!" Terminou os sussurros e voltou à Lucy. "Ahn...Que tal você vir jantar hoje aqui em casa?"

"Sério?! Vou levar o bolo então! Que horas posso ir até aí?"

"Às oito."

"Tudo bem! Até mais então, Gru!" E desligou. Gru soltou um grande suspiro de cansaço.

"Ela vai vir, Gru?" Agnes perguntou. Gru afirmou com a cabeça à filha caçula.

"Vai. E agora vocês vão ter que me ajudar a preparar a casa pra vinda dela! Minions! Formação! Quero essa casa tinindo!" Gritou aos seus empregados amarelos, que o atenderam de imediato e saíram da sala correndo.

"O que vamos cozinhar, Gru?" Margo questionou em curiosidade.

"Minha especialidade: frango assado."

"Desde quando?"

"Desde agora." Gru respondeu e lançou um sorriso malicioso à filha mais velha. "Eu já volto, vou pegar os ingredientes..." pôs Agnes ao chão e saiu decidido pela porta, deixando as três meninas mais indagadas do que nunca.

* * *

**Não esqueçam das reviews *-***


	3. Pollos, bolos e ovelhinhas

**Heh, de presente, mais um cap pra vocês! *observa a platéia vazia* eeeeeeee**

* * *

"Ding dong!" a campainha tocou. Dave, o minion correu para atender. Alguns minions ainda tentavam dar um jeito na bagunça da casa e ele estava por perto. Os outros correram para terminar as tarefas antes que Lucy percebesse tudo e depois se esconderam. Dave pulou na maçaneta até rodá-la e abriu a porta, sorrindo à ruiva de forma gentil.

"Olá!" Lucy acenou e retribuiu o sorriso. Ela usava uma blusa branca com uma jaqueta jeans por cima e saia jeans combinando. O lenço branco de bolinhas vermelhas no pescoço e uma caixa branca numa das mãos. Dave pediu para que ela entrasse na casa e levantou os braços, querendo ajuda-la com o pacote.

"Obrigada, mas não. Essa é a sobremesa!" Lucy explicou e passou a observar a decoração da casa, achando tudo bizarro, mas divertido. "Gente, isso é a cara do Gru!"

"Ah! Ela chegou!" Agnes brotou a cabeça de uma das portas na lateral do corredor e correu para abraçar as pernas de Lucy. Atrás dela vieram Edith e Margo.

"Woa! Ela trouxe mesmo um bolo! Qual é o sabor?" Edith perguntou, animada.

"Edith, olha os modos! É um presente!" Margo brigou com a irmã, dando um tapa em seu ombro.

"Não ligo para o sabor, eu gosto de comer bolo!" Agnes comentou, saindo do abraço.

"Esse aqui então você vai gostar ainda mais. Por que é um bolo de sorvete!" Lucy gritou com animação fazendo as três meninas pularem de alegria. "Mas, onde está Gru que não veio falar comigo?"

"Humpf. Ele se trancou na cozinha!" Margo explicou e crzou os braços. "Não sabemos o que ele tá fazendo lá exatamente..."

"Mas o cheiro está delicioso!" Edith afirmou.

"Bem, isso é."

"Me levem até lá!" Lucy pediu. Agnes segurou na mão dela e a guiou, junto de suas irmãs. Levaram-na até uma grande porta dupla de madeira. "Eh... Gru? Eu cheguei! Eu... Trouxe o bolo!" Dentro da cozinha um barulho de panela caindo e algo se quebrando aconteceram. Lucy pode ouvir Gru irritado gritando algo aos seus munchkins e logo após andando até a porta.

"Olá, Lucy!" Ele respondeu rapidamente, colocando apenas a cabeça para fora do corredor. "Err... Não tá pronto ainda. Já já eu chamo vocês..." E fechou a porta em seguida. Lucy continuou a olhar, surpresa. Gru abriu novamente e tirou o pacote branco da mão de Lucy, depois voltou a fechar a porta. Ela olhou para as meninas procurando respostas.

"Deixa, vamos assistir TV então!" Edith chamou, correndo para a sala. Lucy, Agnes e Margo a seguiram e sentaram no sofá, fazendo Kyle, que estava dormindo lá até então, acordar e sair correndo. Edith ligou a TV, era a hora do noticiário local. O âncora do programa explicava que na Austrália algumas ovelhas passaram a agir de forma esquisita.

"Sabia que existem mais ovelhas na Austrália do que australianos?" Margo comentou às irmãs e para a convidada.

"Você ia para lá, não ia, Lucy?" Agnes perguntou com ar de preocupação. Lucy riu e a pegou no colo.

"Eu ia, mas uma pessoa me fez voltar..." Respondeu um pouco envergonhada. As três meninas riram. Sabiam de quem ela falava. Nesse momento, Kevin, o minion, apareceu na sala e pediu que as quatro o seguisse para a cozinha. Elas o fizeram, sem mais dar atenção à TV, que agora mostrava um vídeo amador sobre uma ovelha atacando outras no rebanho sem mais nem menos.

Na cozinha, agora com as duas portas abertas, Gru esperava por elas, ainda usando avental, com as mãos para trás e outro minion ao seu lado, com um lenço branco no braço, como um garçom.

"Meninas e Lucy, queiram se sentar. O jantar já vai sair!" Gru pediu gentilmente. Elas atenderam e o minion passou um lenço branco para cada uma delas. Gru retirou o frango assado do forno e o cheiro tomou conta do cômodo, aumentando o apetite de todos ali.

"Puxa, Gru! Se você for fazer essa comidinha sempre que a Lucy vier aqui. Ela deveria vir todos os dias!" Agnes comentou, e todos riram.

"Nah, mas, Agnes, hoje é um dia especial! E por isso eu dei o meu melhor!" Gru levou o frango assado até à mesa. Os minions já haviam arrumado os pratos e ajudaram Gru com a tigela de arroz e a salada. "Dê-me espaço, por favor, senhorita." Ele falou para Edith, que sentava no canto do sofá e foi para o lado da irmã, deixando que Gru se sentasse. "Vocês podem se servir!"

"Você não..." Lucy pos a mão na boca e começou a rir, deixando as meninas curiosas.

"Oh! Não, não... Infelizmente eu não consegui pegar aquele frango maldito. Mas achei que seria divertido continuar o prato."

"Sério que você foi atrás daquele frango?!" E voltou a rir.

"Hey! O que é tão engraçado?! Eu também quero rir!" Edith contestou enquanto enchia o prato de arroz.

"O frango do El Macho. Ele nos atacou na noite em que espiamos o restaurante e também foi quem acionou o foguete!" Lucy comentou enquanto limpava as lágrimas dos olhos por ter rido tanto.

"Ah! Por isso você saiu tão enérgico hoje mais cedo." Margo finalmente captou.

"É, mas... Eu fui lá, tinha agente da AVL pra tudo quanto era lado, não me deixaram entrar! É mole?" e cruzou os braços.

"Não tinha ninguém mesmo?" Margo perguntou preocupada. Gru negou com a cabeça. Ela refletiu por um momento e depois voltou à sua comida.

"Gru, que comida deliciosa! Me sinto até mal por ter trazido um bolo comprado." Lucy disse, um pouco envergonhada.

"Obrigado! E que besteira, não ligo nem um pouco pra esses detalhes. O que importa é que agora você está bem, não é?" O ex-vilão perguntou, gentilmente.

"Estou! Graças à você!" Lucy respondeu, feliz da vida e voltou a comer. Gru corou e abaixou a cabeça. As meninas riram baixo por conta da ação previsível dele.

"Besteira. Não precisa agradecer... Eu não ia deixar aquele monstro do El Macho te machucar..." Ele explicou. Lucy riu rapidamente.

"Está parecendo um herói falando!"

"Hey! Hey! Não fale palavrões à mesa, estamos comendo!" Gru reclamou e todas riram. Voltaram a comer sem mais interrupções por um momento até que ambos celulares de Lucy e Gru começaram a tocar.

Os dois pegaram no celular e viram que era Silas ligando, se entreolharam com seriedade e Lucy atendeu o telefone deixando que Gru guardasse o seu.

"Senhor! ... Não, o senhor pode falar... Ah, ele está aqui comigo, senhor. Certo." Lucy conversava num tom polido, bem diferente do seu normal. Os quatro observavam a espiã com atenção. Ela apertou o botão de viva-voz no celular e o apoiou na mesa.

"Senhor Gru e agente Lucy, compareçam à AVL amanhã às seis da matina para receber a nova missão dentre outros assuntos a serem debatidos e resolvidos também. .." Silas falou firmemente. Gru soltou um suspiro e quase desceu o corpo inteiro no sofá.

"Argh! Outra? Já?"

"O mau não descança, Gru" Lucy brincou.

"Bem, eu descanço!"

"Observação: façam mala para uma semana e somente com o indispensável!" Silas terminou e desligou.

"O quê?! Esse cara tá maluquete? Ele tá mesmo achando que eu vou ficar longe das minhas gatinhas uma semana inteira depois de todo esse ocorrido?" Gru comentou, muito irritado.

"Bem, vamos ver primeiro do que se trata essa missão. Não somos realmente obrigados a ir, quer dizer, não depois de ter terminado uma recentemente" Lucy explicou.

"Eu espero que sim!"

"De toda forma, você pode ir se quiser, Gru. Nós vamos nos virar aqui sozinhas. Ou você pode chamar a sua mãe." Margo começou, entrando na conversa.

"Nah, nada disso. Desnecessário. Não vou viajar uma milha de longe de vocês!" Gru contestou e cruzou os braços. Lucy prendeu o riso vendo aquela cena de pai protetor de Gru. Achava aquilo um charme.

"Talvez a missão não seja nada demais, apenas encontrar algum suspeito, informação, coisas assim. Já estive em algumas... Ele disse uma semana, mas talvez possamos fazê-la em menos tempo!"

"Tá, eu já entendi qual é a de vocês... Vocês querem bagunçar a casa..." Gru apontou sério para as meninas. "E você quer mexer em instrumentos de espião que eu sei!" Se voltou para Lucy e lhe apontou o dedo.

"Ou talvez eu queira ser prestativa e responsával." Margo comentou.

"Ou talvez eu queira me divertir em outra missão ao lado do meu parceiro favorito." Lucy falou e sorriu.

"Você quase morreu ontem. Vai continuar com isso? Tá bom não?" Gru perguntou quase desesperado.

"Hehe, vamos! Vai ser divertido! Vai que é um lugar paradisíaco? Podemos tirar uma folga!"

"Ah... Eu desisto, que seja... Vou ligar pra minha mãe." E pegou no telefone, discou e esperou que ela atendesse. "Alô, mãe! A ligação tá ruim, você tá aonde? Huh? BAHAMAS?! Com quem?! Ah, poupe-me...!" E desligou o celular com força. "Nada feito! Mamãe não vai poder ficar com vocês! Caso resolvido! Vou pegar o bolo!" E levantou-se da mesa. As três meninas choramingaram juntas para Gru, que pouco deu atenção. Lucy parecia distraída com o celular.

"Fiquem tranquilas, meninas. Eu tenho a solução para nossos problemas! Alô, senhor? É a Lucy de novo! ... Pode contactar Stan? Vamos precisar que ele tome conta das meninas de Gru."

"Ow! Epa! Quem é _Stan_?" Gru perguntou alarmado enquanto cortava fatias do bolo e arrumava em pratinhos de sobremesa. Lucy ainda falava com Silas ao telefone.

" Ele está livre? Legal! Obrigada, chefinho!" E ela desligou, depois voltou-se para Gru. "Stan é o melhor guarda-costas da AVL. Serve para esse tipo de situação. Além de ser exímio em nove artes-marciais diferentes, saber quatorze idiomas, ele foi treinado para cuidar de crianças!"

"Woa! Nove artes marciais?! Eu preciso conhecê-lo!" Edith gritou em euforia, apoiando-se na mesa.

"Espero que ele não seja mal encarado..." Agnes comentou, encolhendo-se na mesa. Imaginou de imediato que Stan fosse um homem tremendamente alto, musculoso, cheio de cicatrizes pelo corpo.

"Ah, ele é um amorzinho! Ele foi meu guarda-costas na minha primeira missão e nos demos muitíssimo bem."

"Mas, Lucy, você não disse que ele cuidava de crianças?" Gru disse e riu da própria piada.

"Hum, engraçadinho...Trás logo esse bolo. "

"BOLO! BOLO DE SORVETE!" Edith e Agnes cantaram em unissono. Margo aproveitou que ninguém estava prestando atenção, pegou o celular e por baixo da mesa escreveu uma mensagem à Antônio. Mesmo chateada por ter sido trocada por outra menina no meio da festa, sentia que o garoto deveria estar mal depois do acontecido com o pai. A mensagem simplesmente dizia "você está bem?"

Todos os cinco pegaram seus pratinhos com o bolo de sorvete e foram para a sala. Os minions começaram a limpar a cozinha e a brigar pelo restante do bolo antes que o mesmo derretesse. As meninas começaram a comer o bolo enquanto assistiam à desenhos animados e Gru e Lucy se acomodaram no sofá.

"esse bolo está melhor que o meu frango!" Gru brincou.

"Mal posso esperar por amanhã! Deve ser uma missão importante dada a urgência dela, não acha?" Lucy comentou, agitada.

"Humpf. Não sei ainda se quero participar disso." E enfiou outro pedaço de bolo na boca sem dar importância. Lucy apenas riu e terminou seu bolo. "Eu preciso ir, pessoal!" As meninas ao chão viraram para ela e gritaram "Awwww!" na maior tristeza.

"Mas já?" A pequena Agnes perguntou, indo de encontro até ela.

"Sim, eu preciso arrumar minhas malas e dormir bastante até amanhã!" Lucy disse com muita animação. Gru revirou os olhos e levantou-se do sofá.

"Certo, certo, vou levá-la até seu carro... Digam tchau à Lucy, meninas." Elas acenaram e Lucy acenou de volta. Margo chamou as irmãs com um pio e levando o indicador à boca, pediu que elas fizessem silêncio. Gru e Lucy se dirigiram para fora de casa e as meninas foram de fininho atrás deles, espreitar pela janela da frente o que se passava.

"Até amanhã, parceiro! Quer que eu te dê uma carona?"

"Uh, acho que vou aceitar, mas na cadeira da frente dessa vez, por favor. O choque eu vou dispensar... " Gru comentou de forma irônica, fazendo Lucy rir. Ele parou na calçada perto do carro com as mãos para trás, observando a espiã entrar no carro.

"Oh, quase esqueço!" Lucy saiu do carro e andou rápido até Gru, ele sem entender nada, somente observou. Ela segurou firme no cachecol listrado do homem e lhe deu um beijo caloroso na boca. Gru nem teve tempo para agir, mas pensou por um momento que os choques do teaser não fossem tão eletrizantes assim. Ela finalmente o largou e olhou nos olhos atônitos do parceiro. "Agora eu agradeci de forma apropriada, meu herói!" Piscou e mostrou a lingua de pirraça. Voltou ao carro deixando um Gru perplexo para trás e saiu estrada a fora. Dentro de casa, as meninas riam sem parar. Exceto Edith, que tinha achado nojento e perturbador.

Gru ficou parado na rua por mais alguns segundos e voltou para dentro em silêncio. Ele percebeu as meninas na janela, olhou para elas e soltou um breve suspiro.

"Viram tudo não é?" Perguntou. Elas afirmaram com a cabeça.

"O que achou?" Margo questionou, os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

"Foi como ter uma bomba atômica explodida no estômago. Ou um Kyle raivoso me rasgando, ou dez mil minions pregando parafusos nas paredes... Resumindo: foi incrível." Respondeu, com certa melancolia.

"Então por que essa tristeza?"

"Ela me chamou de herói... Eu vou ter que virar um herói pra receber mais disso..."

* * *

Não esqueçam das reviews, pretty please 3


	4. Verdadeiro terror

**Peço desculpas pela demora. Eu estava cheia de trabalhos no trabalho e pouco tempo para escrever, mas finalmente consegui terminar! Estou louca pelo próximo, vai ser pura ação, não percam! XD**

* * *

"Muito bem. Não é por que eu vou passar a semana fora que as senhoritas vão ficar à toa em casa. Já não foram à escola ontem, vou ficar bem zangado se continuarem a faltar." Gru falava com as três irmãs ainda muito sonolentas. Eram cinco da manhã, logo Lucy chegaria para buscar Gru para a nova missão e ele estava arrumando tudo antes de ir embora. "Esse tal de Stan vai buscar vocês no colégio..."

"Legal! Quer dizer que você vai mesmo ir. O que te fez mudar de ideia assim tão rápido?" Margo perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

"Só quero mostrar a vocês como sou responsável e não faltarei ao trabalho!"

"Claro. Passar uma semana inteira sozinho com a Lucy não tem nada a ver com isso." Margo comentou, lançando lhe um sorriso maroto. Gru revirou os olhos.

"Eu vou pra trabalhar, okay? Venham aqui!" Gru abriu os braços, esperando um abraço das três filhas adotivas e elas pularam nele e o derrubaram ao chão.

"Quer o uni emprestado pra quando você for dormir, Gru?" Agnes perguntou, trazendo seu precioso unicórnio de pelúcia para junto deles. Gru riu e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

"Não, não precisam se preocupar, eu vou ligar pra vocês todo dia! Já falei com os minions e Dr. Nefario também, eles saberão como agir caso algo aconteça..."

"Tipo o que? O que poderia acontecer?" Edith perguntou, curiosa.

"Não! Nada! Mas gosto de me precaver..." Gru respondeu, descontraído. Edith soltou um suspiro de frustração e voltou a se sentar na sua cama-míssil.

Lucy estacionou o carro e buzinou. Agnes correu para a janela e acenou. Gru agachou perto de Margo e passou a sussurrar perto de seu ouvido.

"Muito bem, eu tenho que ir... Margo, escute bem, memorize essa numeração: 14-56-001-A-8, 14-56-001-A-8."

"Espera, eu vou pegar um caderno para anotar e.."

"Não! Esse número é importante demais, não pode ser anotado. Você precisa memoriza-lo...Se algo der errado... Enfim, memorize: 14-56-001-A-8!" Gru sussurrou a ela, não queria que as duas outras irmãs se preocupassem, Edith também tinha se juntado à Agnes na janela para observar Lucy. Margo repetiu o código diversas vezes mentalmente. Gru desceu as escadas e as três meninas, ainda nos pijamas, foram logo atrás. Agnes abraçou Gru quando o mesmo pegou nas malas.

"Volta logo, tá?"

"Já estou sentindo saudades, meu amor." O ex-vilão falou com ternura à filha caçula, beijou-a na testa e a abraçou. "Comporte-se! Obedeça os mais velhos!" ele virou-se para Edith e falou firmemente. "E Margo, confio em você. É a chefe agora!" Olhou bem nos olhos da filha mais velha que afirmou com a cabeça em resposta. Lucy buzinou novamente, fazendo com que todos olhassem para a porta. "Amo vocês! Até mais! Não dê açúcar aos minions! Nem ao Kyle! Não esqueçam do lixo! Não abram a porta pra ninguém..!" Foi falando enquanto saía.

"Vai logo!" as três meninas disseram juntas e o trancaram do lado de fora. Lucy olhou pela janela do carro e acenou para ele na maior alegria. Gru respirou fundo e entrou no carro.

"Bom dia, parceiro! Pronto pra arrasar?"

"Deixe-me só esclarecer uma coisa..." Gru começou a dizer, sem realmente olhar para a agente. "Você tinha feito plano desde o começo, não é?"

"Ah, eu tinha sim. Não consegui esperar!" Lucy respondeu sorrindo. Gru soltou um longo suspiro e desviou dos olhares de Lucy o quanto pode, e também sem mais puxar assunto até chegarem no submarino da AVL. Lucy parecia contente e distraída demais para se importar. Saíram do carro então para encontrar com Silas logo a frente.

"Bom dia, Senhor Gru, Agente Wilde..." O chefe da AVL começou. As mãos para trás e a feição séria.

"bom dia chefe!"

"Blerg..."

"Sei que é recente desde a última missão de vocês concluída de forma...Ah... Peculiar. Prometemos aos dois uma boa folga se tiverem sucesso nesta seguinte..." Um telão abaixou perto deles e ligou, mostrando um mapa visto de cima do sudeste australiano. "O que precisamos que vocês façam é um salvamento."

"Salvamento? Legal!"

"Ah... Não vai prestar... Quem precisa ser salvo?" Gru perguntou, com pouco interesse.

"Um cientista. Um prodígio, na verdade... Ramiro Uzuck é o nome dele. Se alguma vez leram a revista científica, saberão sobre..."

"Ah, Doutor Nefario me contou uma vez desse pirralho. Ele conseguiu encontrar diversas curas para doenças com tão pouca idade e blábláblá..."

"Interessante. É um virologista então?" Lucy questionou, enquanto observava o telão.

"É um pouco de tudo. Por isso seu salvamento é importante. Ele está desaparecido faz dez dias.

"Ué! Como vamos salvar alguém que nem ainda foi encontrado? Nem sabem se o cara tá vivo!" Gru argumentou.

"Senhor Gru, essa sua mania de interromper está começando a me irritar..." Silas comentou, num tom um pouco ameaçador. Gru riu e cruzou os braços em satisfação.

"Muito bem, continue _chefe_..."

"Tem toda razão, senhor Gru, ele não foi encontrado ainda. Não exatamente. Ele conseguiu mandar um email criptografado para os amigos no laboratório em que trabalha há cinco dias. Ele só teve tempo de escrever que estava escondido numa pequena cidade na Austrália chamada Silverdale, próxima a Sidney, mas não soube dar o endereço... Por isso podemos presumir que ele fora sequestrado e o seu sequestrador tem como fim usar a genialidade dele, seja lá para o que for."

"Essa é a missão pela qual eu seguiria, correto, Senhor Ramsbottom?" Lucy perguntou, voltando a olhá-lo, a feição séria.

"Sim, agente Wilde. Se não tivesse pulado do avião, estaria agora tentando resolver o caso." Silas respondeu simplesmente. "Falando sobre isso. Sei que recebeu ontem cedo uma mensagem dizendo que não perderia o seu emprego, mas... Estive fazendo algumas reuniões com o pessoal e não será tão simples assim esquecer o caso..." continuou, Lucy e Gru permaneceram calados, os dois um tanto apreensivos. "Acontece que outros agentes não puderam lidar tão facilmente com a sua desobediência. Mas concordo com o fato de que sem a senhorita, o caso de El Macho teria se tornado uma verdadeira catástrofe. Não temos ideia do que a fez voltar, mas isso nos é pouco importante. Indo diretamente ao assunto, resolvi estipular a seguinte solução: se vocês tiverem sucesso neste salvamento... Se trouxerem vivo este garoto... Toda e qualquer acusação serão retiradas, de vocês dois. Ficha limpa." Lucy entristeceu, sabia que as chances de salvar alguém eram praticamente nulas.

Vilões geralmente raptam pessoas assim por interesse e quando não são mais necessárias, são apagadas. A falta da localização exata da vítima deixava tudo mais impossível ainda. Gru observou Lucy e pode entender isso tudo apenas pelo seu olhar. Ela não deixaria de fazer a missão, mas o sucesso dela seria um sonho quase inatingível. E seu trabalho como espiã, com dias contados.

"Todas as informações que vocês vão precisar estão neste envelope..." E Silas passou para Gru. Não sabemos com quem estamos lidando ao certo. Mas este garoto é capaz de tratar doenças sérias. O que nos garante que o gênio do crime não estará usando-o para criar uma?" E deixou a pergunta morrer no ar. Os dois saíram do submarino e foram direto ao aeroporto. Lucy não havia falado nada desde então e Gru também permaneceu calado, sem saber como confortá-la.

Durante a viagem, Lucy ainda parecia distante e Gru não aguentava mais vê-la tão sem vida e desanimada.

"Hey. Acalme-se, Lucy. Vai ser moleza essa missão. Vai ver! E pensar que vamos ganhar ficha limpa! Apesar de que nunca conseguiram me pegar, mas vai ser bom, posso pensar em fazer outras coisas..." E espreguiçou-se na cadeira, Lucy olhou-o e sorriu rapidamente, depois voltou a observar o próprio colo, cabisbaixa. Gru suspirou e a observou. Ela o lembrou de Edith, que quando se sentia mal não dizia nada, apenas agia fora do seu normal agitado, e com Lucy estava sendo exatamente igual. Ele sabia como resolver, mas era um caso diferente...

O que eles dois tinham afinal? Se conheciam a um pouco mais de uma semana, haviam tido dois encontros, se é que podiam ser chamados assim já que o primeiro foi um fiasco e o segundo teve a participação de suas filhas e até dos minions. Ela havia agradecido à ele com um belo beijo na noite anterior, mas ele ainda não sabia o que tudo isso queria dizer, o que ele sentia, o que também ela queria. Amaldiçoou a si mesmo por ter um conhecimento tão precário em assuntos amorosos. Sacudiu a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos. De uma forma ou de outra, Lucy era sua amiga e parceira, precisava de ajuda! Sem permissão alguma, ele pegou no braço dela e entrelaçou com o dele. Ela o olhou surpresa.

"Deite sua cabeça no meu ombro, vamos... É mais confortável que essa poltrona horrorosa." Ele falou, olhando-a com seriedade, tentando esconder a vergonha que sentia em fazer aquilo tudo. Ela o atendeu e fechou os olhos, voltou a sorrir. Entrelaçou sua mão com a dele, deixando Gru ainda mais envergonhado.

"Obrigada, Gru." Disse numa voz rouca, mas contente.

"Heh. Você não passa de uma criança mimada. Sorte sua eu saber lidar com isso." Ele brincou. "Mas... Algo ainda não sai da minha cabeça..." Gru ponderou por um momento antes de perguntar qualquer coisa, de certa forma tinha medo da resposta. "Por que mesmo que você voltou?" Lucy continuou calada, mas ainda sorria. Ele achou que a agente havia dormido, ainda era muito cedo afinal.

"Eu voltei por você." Ela disse simplesmente, sem ao menos se mover. Gru sentiu seu coração disparar, e uma explosão forte e quente eu seu peito. _Por mim? _Ele perguntou-se em pensamentos. Por quê? Não fazia sentido... Ele reviu em mente todos os momentos que teve com ela desde que a conheceu. Por que ela voltaria por ele? Gru a olhou procurando por respostas. Ela tinha um semblante mais tranquilo e despreocupado, ressonava baixinho, seu corpo encostado ao casaco dele estava morno... Ele a beijou na testa carinhosamente e deitou a cabeça na poltrona perto dela, refletindo antes pegar no sono se até o final da semana encontraria a resposta para sua questão...

* * *

**Não esqueçam das reviews plz ;-;**


	5. Missão para crianças

"Vamos, Margo! O Stan deve estar nos esperando!" Edith gritou para irmã mais velha enquanto as duas corriam no corredor da escola. A menina loira sorria e estava muito animada em conhecer o guarda-costas que cuidaria delas pelo resto da semana.

"Temos que encontrar Agnes primeiro!" Margo disse. Edith revirou os olhos e virou na esquina que levava até o prédio do maternal. Agnes estava acabando de dar tchau aos seus coleguinhas de turma quando Edith a puxou pelo braço.

"Vamos! Vamos! Anda logo!"

"Calma! Por que tão apressada?" Agnes questionou de forma inocente.

"Só... Vamos... Logo!" Edith respondeu sem paciência, ainda puxando a irmãzinha pelos braços. Margo finalmente as alcançou e muito ofegante, apoiou-se na parede para descansar.

"Vocês... Duas... Parem de... Brigar..."

"Estamos brigando?" Agnes pareceu preocupada.

"Não estamos não!" Edith gritou e a discussão começou.

Nenhuma delas pode perceber a sombra chegando até elas. Como as três não paravam de falar e gritar uma com as outras, a sombra preferiu se pronunciar.

"Ahem!" A sombra limpou a garganta a fim de chamar atenção das meninas, que olharam ao mesmo tempo, um pouco surpresas. Parecia ser o tal guarda-costas, mas não tinha nada a ver com o que cada uma havia imaginado.

Não era um homem alto, musculoso, com cicatrizes, tatuagens e olhar mal encarado como Agnes havia descrito antes. Não era nem mesmo um homem, era apenas um garoto. Tinha olhos castanhos, cabelos loiros bem cortado e espichado. Vestia um terno preto com uma gravata prateada. Tinha uma feição amigável, mas séria. Com as mãos para trás sorriu às três irmãs.

"Senhoritas Gru?" Perguntou. Apesar de ter pouca idade, a sua voz era forte e firme.

"Ahm...Sim?" Margo afirmou, ainda muito surpresa.

"Muitíssimo prazer!" O garoto abaixou num gesto educado e sorriu à elas. "Eu me chamo Stan, sou o guarda-costas da AVL, vim para cuidar de vocês."

"Não pode ser! Você é uma criança como nós!" Edith replicou.

"Quantos anos você tem?" Agnes perguntou.

"Hm. Eu tenho quatorze anos. Quinze em três semanas... Eu sou treinado na AVL desde meus três anos. Já estive em trinta e cinco missões. " Terminou, falando tudo em um tom casual. Margo cruzou os braços e passou a refletir se tinha sido mesmo uma boa deixar que um garoto não tão mais velho que elas pudesse cuidar de sua segurança. Edith e Agnes pareciam deslumbradas com a pouca idade do garoto e mesmo assim tantos feitos.

"É verdade que você sabe nove artes marciais diferentes?"

"Você sabe falar outros idiomas?"

"Ah... Podemos conversar num local mais seguro, meninas?" Ele perguntou, sem jeito.

"Claro, vamos para casa..." Margo comentou. Olhou seu celular para ver se havia recebido mensagens novas, mas não havia nada.

Na noite anterior, depois que Lucy foi embora, ela subiu para o quarto esperando receber alguma notícia de Antônio, mas até então não havia recebido nada e isso começou a preocupa-la. Começou a pensar se Stan poderia saber alguma coisa.

Os quatro seguiram de volta para casa de Gru andando. No caminho Agnes e Edith bombardearam seu novo guarda-costas com mais perguntas, mas ele sempre respondia dizendo que preferia esclarecer num local mais adequado e seguro.

"Meninas, eu também estou animado em conhece-las melhor, mas precisam esperar..."

Já em casa, as meninas resolveram descer até o laboratório, não existia para elas local mais seguro. Stan não escondeu a surpresa que sentiu pelo tamanho do lugar e nem com os minions, que esbanjavam felicidade e brindavam a ausência do chefe.

"Posso ver sua identificação, garoto?" Dr. Nefario questionou, encarando o menino loiro com alguns minions curiosos logo atrás.

"Ah! Sim... Claro." E ele passou o documento sem retirar os olhos dos pequenos amarelos. "O que são essas coisinhas?" Perguntou, fazendo uma careta. Um minion não havia gostado do comentário e começou a falar muito rápido, querendo brigar com o menino e foi segurado pelo macacão por outros minions.

"Calma, Carl, ele é nosso amigo!" Margo falou tentando acalmá-lo.

"Sabe usar isso?" Edith empurrou a irmã mais velha, trazendo consigo uma espécie de lança de cabo vermelho. "Pode me ensinar?" Stan pegou na lança e a girou com as mãos algumas vezes, mostrando o que sabia e depois devolvendo-a.

"Desculpe, mas não posso." E sorriu. Edith entristeceu por um momento, mas depois voltou ao normal e correu para onde havia tirado a arma. Stan agachou-se e estendeu a mão para ajudar Margo a se levantar do chão. "Você está bem?"

"Já estive melhor." Respondeu de forma irônica, enquanto se levantava e ajeitava os óculos. Edith havia perdido totalmente o foco e passou a tentar girar a lança, apenas conseguindo atirá-la para longe e assustar um bando de minions que brincavam com Agnes um pouco mais a frente.

"Você me parece estar bem preocupada."

"Ah. Não é nada. Mas... Bem... Você podia me ajudar numa coisa..."

"Oh. Pode falar, senhorita, estou aqui para ajudar." E sorriu. Margo o levou até um canto, longe das irmãs e Dr. Nefario e continuou.

"Pode me arranjar uma informação?" Margo perguntou, deixando Stan um pouco apreensivo. Ela explicou que precisava saber o paradeiro de Antônio, filho do El Macho.

"Com que fim?"

"Eu sei que eu não devia, mas estou preocupada. Acho que ele só tinha o El Macho como família." Margo explicou, sem graça. Stan coçou o queixo, pensativo.

"Hm...Se ele já tiver sido julgado, e se ele não tiver outros parentes como diz, possivelmente foi mandado para o orfanato da AVL." A notícia deixou Margo inquieta. Mesmo Antônio não passando de um moleque mulherengo e sem noção, nem mesmo ele merecia isso.

"Julgado, você disse?"

"Sim. Para saber se ele era cúmplice."

"Se... Ele estiver junto do crime..."

"Ele estará preso." Stan respondeu sem interesse. Margo deu um pequeno pulo de surpresa. É por isso que ele não respondia as mensagens, presumiu.

"Então não tenho como saber?" Perguntou ao agente, Stan cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar desconfiado à Margo.

"Posso ver o que sou capaz de fazer...Tem um computador?"

"Tenho, no meu quarto! Vamos lá!" E ela pediu para segui-la de volta ao andar de cima. Edith ao longe observou tudo e estreitou os olhos, desconfiada.

"Hey, Agnes... " chamou a pequena. "Tá com fome? Vamos procurar algo lá na cozinha!" Edith falou, passando a lança que antes brincava para dois minions. Agnes levantou do chão animada e passou a seguir a irmã.

"Legal! Podemos comer pizza de almoço?"

"É uma ótima ideia!" Edith consentiu. E riu de forma maliciosa quando a caçula não prestou atenção. Tinha essa mania de espiar Margo desde que a mesma passou a ter interesse em garotos. O fato de Stan ter prestado mais atenção na irmã mais velha do que nela a deixou mais irritada, mas fazia tudo pela diversão.

Já no quarto de Margo, Edith e Agnes, pelo computador, Stan tentava entrar em contato com a AVL. Teclava rápido o bastante para Margo observa-lo com certa surpresa. Logo a tela ficou azul e mostrou a logo da Liga dos Anti-Vilões, um homem de terno, parecido com o de Stan apareceu logo depois.

"Agente Stan, sabe que é extremamente perigoso entrar em contato por um computador pessoal. Qual é a urgência?"

"Deixa disso. Serei rápido... Qual é a posição atual do filho de El Macho?" O homem do outro lado pareceu um tanto surpreso e desconfiado com a questão.

"Anda. Sabe ou não sabe?" Stan perguntou novamente, com impaciência.

"A criança foi transferida para o setor C-226." Falou simplesmente. Stan ponderou por um momento.

"Certo. Obrigado. Desligando." E ele saiu da conexão. Margo o observou preocupada.

"Que setor é esse? "

"É o orfanato da AVL."

"Podemos ir lá?"

"Não! Não é assim tão simples!"

"Mas você sabe como ir?"

"Sei sim... Eu não teria como esquecer." Stan terminou. A feição séria para Margo, que parecia um pouco confusa. No corredor, perto da porta, estava Edith que tinha escutado mais da metade da conversa. Havia deixado Agnes na cozinha, mas a danada havia lhe seguiu um instante depois. Edith estava com a mão tampando a boca dela para que não fizesse barulho.

"Shhh!" Edith pediu silêncio à irmã caçula.

"Hey! O que pensam que estão fazendo espiando a gente?" Margo perguntou, num tom irritado dirigindo-se à pequena loira enquanto saia do quarto com Stan vindo logo atrás.

"Você vai numa missão sem a gente, Margo?"

"Não vou numa missão! E mesmo que eu fosse, não levaria vocês!"

"Sou mais hábil que você. Posso chutar algumas bundas!"

"E eu salvei a gente do minion do mau!" Agnes se prontificou, comentando sobre o seu grito estridente que havia desnorteado a atenção do minion Kevin transformado com o Px-41 dois dias atrás.

"Não! Não importa! Gru não vai gostar se sairmos de casa!"

"Então não quer saber como seu namoradinho está?" Edith brincou. Stan olhou para a loirinha com cara de que finalmente havia entendido as intenções de Margo.

"Não é nada disso! E ele não é mais meu namorado..." Margo respondeu, com certo pesar no fim de sua frase.

"Então pra quê tanto interesse? Vamos lá! Vai ser divertido! A gente pode dirigir o tanque! Gru nem vai ficar sabendo!" Edith comentou toda animada. Pouco ligava para o estado de Antônio, mas a ideia de partir numa aventura lhe deixava excitada.

"Olha... Eu não sei... Podemos visita-lo ao menos, Stan?" Margo o encarou rapidamente, fazendo com que o garoto recuasse um passo.

"Ah... Eu acho que isso dá. Mas, é perigoso. E minha missão é proteger vocês!"

"Mas você vai com a gente!" Agnes falou dando pulos de alegria. Aquilo era melhor que comer pizza. Stan coçou a cabeça e sorriu para as três irmãs.

"Okay! Mas vão precisar me escutar. O orfanato fica numa ilha isolada a alguns quilômetros do litoral..." ele começou a explicar.

"Podemos ir de tanque e chegar bem rápido lá! Pelos céus!" Edith falou toda agitada.

"Mas não sabemos dirigir... Os minions! Eles sabem! Agnes, chama o Dave e o Tim!" Margo pediu à irmã caçula que correu de volta ao laboratório rindo no caminho.

"Aquelas coisinhas podem dirigir?" Stan perguntou, confuso.

"Os minions são demais! Eles fazem de tudo!" Edith explicou. Uns minutos depois Agnes apareceu novamente trazendo consigo os dois minions escolhidos pra missão. Dave estava completamente animado, mas Tim parecia preocupado.

"Gente, vocês podem dirigir o tanque pra nós?" Margo agachou perto dos minions e perguntou gentilmente. Dave passou a dar pulos de alegria, mas Tim negou com a cabeça e falou em sua língua bizarra que era perigoso. Logo atrás veio Dr Nefario todo ofegante.

"Crianças! Que ideia é essa de salvamento?" Margo e Edith metralharam Agnes com o olhar na mesma hora.

"O que foi?"

"Gru me pediu para não deixar vocês saírem pra lugar algum, a não ser a escola!"

"Mas doutor! Vai ser legal! Em uma ilha!" Edith explicou, gesticulando com as mãos.

"O filho do El Macho está num lugar horrível! Precisa de nós!" Margo olhou para o Dr. E depois para Stan que afirmou com a cabeça.

"Talvez seja melhor tira-lo de lá. Não é realmente seguro." Ele esclareceu.

"Ajuda a gente, Dr. Nefario!" as três irmãs falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Ah... Gru não vai gostar nada disso!" O cientista ponderou.

"Ele não precisa saber! A gente volta antes do dia acabar!" Edith falou, fechando os punhos e socando o ar rapidamente em euforia.

"Deve ser difícil entrar lá! Deve ter segurança, câmeras, lasers!" Nefario explicou, num tom preocupado.

"E vamos precisar de alguém para desligar isso tudo..." Margo comentou e o encarou com seu olhar persuasivo.

"E dirigir o tanque!"

"Okay! Estou dentro! Vou aproveitar e testar meu novo vírus de computador!" Nefario aceitou finalmente. As meninas sorriram para ele.

Stan observava tudo com certa alegria, se algo desse errado ele poderia até mesmo perder o emprego e colocar todos em perigo. Mas ao mesmo tempo não queria tirar a felicidade daquelas crianças e permaneceu na dele. Imaginando o que poderia vir a acontecer...


End file.
